Unexpected Happenings
by Crazylilic
Summary: Hinata gets depressing news about Naruto


**Hi everyone this one shot I wrote out of no where it was inspired by "The Story of an Hour" by Kate Chopin. Well I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters don't belong to me.**

_Unexpected happenings_

It was a rainy day the sky was gray and the sun hidden from view.

It was in this morning that a young woman in about her 20's was in her kitchen making lunch. She loved rainy days like these one. She was a very successful woman she was an interior decorator and loved her job a lot.

She actually did not live alone she lived with her husband who was a police officer.

She and her husband had been together since high school. She was fairly pretty with her dark midnight hair, porcelain skin and white with a hint of lavender pupil less eyes. Her smile was kind back in her day she was very shy but now she was a very outspoken woman.

Her husband was another story he had blond spiky hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He was a very happy and generous man. He cared for others need first than his own.

Like she did not go to work today she was making herself lunch. Outside the door stood two people waiting for her to open.

When the young woman heard the knock she went and opened the door. There stood her husband best friend and wife. They had sad faces plaster on there face.

Her husband's friend had jet black hair in a duck butt like form and had black eyes. His wife had pink hair and emerald eyes.

All three of them sat in the couch with a long silence between them.

The midnight haired woman said "what's wrong sasuke-san?sakura-chan?". She looked at them but they were avoiding eye contact and that scare her.

Finally like it seem like an eternity sasuke spoke "Hinata…I…I'm sorry" he said with his head hang low. Sakura decided to take over she said "what he means is that…. Naruto he..um he""Naruto what tell me already" "He is dead" sasuke simply said "what?How?"hinata said with a hand over her mouth trying to keep the tears in. " Hinata naruto died in a shooting between a gang and the police and many officers were there" sasuke finished.

"How do you know he died" hinata said with a couple of tears spilling from her eyes. "His police cruiser was found in the sceen.. we suspect that the gang might had taken him hostage and killed him already" he finishes craking in his own words with what he said.

In that moment Hinata got up from where she was sitting and stared walking up the stairs. She entered a room with a single chair beside a large window. She gently lowered her self in the chair and stared crying.

In the living room the couple stared to cry too they all just lost a good friend and husband.

After about 10 min. the couple stooped crying " I should go check on her" sakura said standing up "go do that" was he reply.

In the room was hinata sitting staring at the rain droplets falling from the sky. Her eyes had a vacant look in them they were dull and cold.

There was a quiet knock on the door she did not answer. The door creak as it was being open raveling the pink haired woman.

The pink haired woman only went in and went to her side she said " I know you loved him but he is gone he would not want you to grieve his death forever".

"you are right sakura-chan knowing him she would always want me to smile" the midnight hair woman said with a sad smile.

She stood up and went out side the room with the pink haired woman.

When they were walking down the stairs the front door opend and there in his police uniform was her husband with a big smile on his face.

She and sakura stared at disbelief sasuke just gave a smile to them. They were speechless for a moment until Naruto said " What are you just going to stare at me all day". With that said hinata went down the remaining stairs and jumped into the arms of her husbad and stare crying.

"What's wrong hina-chan?" he asked with a concern tone of voice." I… I.. I thought you were dead because they…they said they found you police car in the middle of a gang shooting… I was so scared you would not come back home" she said crying again in his chest. He stood there and wrapped his harm around her.

His best friend saw him but had the urge to ask him how he was alive. "Naruto" he said the blond haired man turned to face him "what" he said " How are you alive" sasuke said getting it out of his system. The blond man answer still hugging his wife "Well I was not there during the shooting I let some other police officer borrow my car" he stated.

"mmm…ins-" "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US YOU WERE ALIVE" shouted the pink haired woman " I am sorry guys I didn't know of this" he said " fine just don't let it happen again ok" sakura said " ok you got it" and with that said sasuke and sakura left.

Naruto looked down and lifted hinata face he looked at her in the eyes and said " I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was alive and made you feel this pain" she looked into his eyes and said "Its fine just don't let it happen again naruto-kun"

They stared at each other and inch by inch their faces were getting closer until their lips met in a short but passionate kiss. When they parted they smiled to each other.

"What's for lunch hina-chan" he said with a goofy grin. She smiled at him and said "How about I cook us some ramen" " really honey you're the best" he said spinning her and carrying her into the kitchen.

While he was carrying her she said "I love you naru-kun" he smiled and kissed her again and said "I love you to my hina-chan". For the first time in years of being married she blushed hard at being called his. He looked at her and stared to laugh. She didn't say anything just stared laughing to with him. They enjoy each other company all afternoon.

THE END

**Thank for reading I would love to hear you critic on the story hoped you liked it.**

**Ps. If you read my other story I wanted to tell you guys that if you guys can help me in what subject should Naruto teach I have no idea I would appreciate your help.**


End file.
